


A Gentle Nudge

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James tries to change Albus' luck when it comes to women whether Al likes it or not.





	A Gentle Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Get Lucky Fest 2019](https://lightofdaye.livejournal.com/223695.html) for the prompt: "Albus/female cousin -Al's had his eye on her for a while. Maybe now that there are rumors of his skills in the sack, his luck will change" Which I mostly used the second half of.

James Sirius Potter was not by nature a man that worried much; he was cheerful, genial and generally good-humoured if perhaps a little too prone to teasing and ribbing humour. He was however troubled when he considered his little brother Albus.

Not that was anything wrong with Al as such, other than he was quite unlike James himself and was quiet and introspective and like as not to be found with his head buried in a book. Al just wasn’t a people person.

That did worry James, just a little. 

It was a big brother’s duty, James thought, to look out for a little brother. A role which was semi-official given that Al was fresh out of Hogwarts and at an age where he didn’t want their parent’s help with anything, so he was living out of the spare room in James’ flat while he applied for jobs.

Three months now, and Al hadn’t yet got a job or had a friend round, let alone a girl. Well, that was going to change if James had anything to say about it, and James had things to say about everything.

He broached the question over breakfast one day.

“What are you doing today, then?” He said.

“Reading. Writing applications. Reading some more,” Al said shortly.

“Coming to Teddy’s party on Saturday?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, you can’t say no to Teddy.”

Al frowned.

“Teddy knows I don’t like parties.”

“It’ll be fun!” James said. “You’ll meet people.”

Al gave him a look that said quite clearly, _Precisely._ James sighed. 

“Wouldn’t you like to meet someone, Al?”

“Of course, I would. I’m just not as lucky as you in that department.”

“What I do isn’t luck, Al, just my good looks,” James said with a grin, then decided he was probably laying it on a bit thick. “Plus odds, you ask enough people, someone’ll say yes.”

“Maybe to you,” Al said, mulishly.

“Come on, Al, come. As a favour to me.”

Al swore at him, picked up the newspaper and disappeared into the job section, but he didn’t say no.

James sat back in his chair, chewing absently on his toast and thinking. All a matter of odds, he’d said, well, that was true enough, he thought but then maybe he could alter those odds just a bit for Al, if he tried.

-

Well before Saturday, Al was regretting his acquiescence to James’ nagging, in fact there was a small knot of nervousness making itself known in the region of his stomach and its insistence increased as the time before the party decreased.

Albus had the odd impression that James wasn’t going to let him back out though, so on the day itself he dressed in clean clothes, a plain t-shirt and well-fitting jeans. He even made an attempt at combing his unruly hair which never ended well.

James pronounced himself ready, half an hour after the party’s official start time. He did it just to annoy him personally, Al had decided. Then they Apparated to Teddy’s house; a surprisingly old and large house in the country with a garden. 

“Right, I’m off to see Teddy,” James said, almost as soon as they went over the threshold. “It’s sink or swim time, Al. Don’t do anyone I wouldn’t do.” He guffawed obnoxiously and walked off leaving Al all alone. 

Al fumed. The gall of the man, dragging him here against his will and then abandoning him straight away. He stomped into the nearest room and froze. It was already occupied by at least half a dozen people he didn’t know.

“Err.. Hi,” he said lamely. 

“Heya,” said the nearest person; an intimidatingly pretty looking girl with olive skin and chin length black hair. “I’m Julie. And you are?”

“Al,” and then off her look of half-recognition, “Al Potter.”

The strangest thing happened when he said his name: it was like a susurration passed around the room and he had the impression all the girls in the room had just shifted to pay attention to him.

He wondered if that was what it was like to be James.

“So Al, what do you do?” Julie asked, one finger twirling through a strand of her hair.

“Nothing. I’m looking,” Al said.

“Do you know Teddy well?”

“Old friend of my family.”

“Of course. Follow Quidditch at all?”

His mum did; perhaps because of that Al had never taken to the sport.

“No.”

Julie had stopped playing with her hair. Al searched about for a question to ask her that she hadn’t already asked him, but nothing came to mind. 

Luckily, Teddy came into the room after the pause had become awkward but before it became obvious to everyone.

“Al!” he said warmly. “Glad you could make it, come on, let’s get you a drink.”

He put a hand on Al’s shoulder and steered him throughout the house and as he did so, they seemed to go past an awful lot of women. Teddy named them as they passed. “Hello. Hettie. Sam. Gloria.” Each time the ladies smiled, and each time Al felt a warm appraising gaze rake him up and down. He felt terribly exposed like he was being paraded in front of them.

When Teddy handed him a paper cup of cola, he clutched it like a shield and hovered awkwardly near the doorway and Teddy drifted off to perform his host duties. He didn’t know how long he stood there, nodding and taking a sip of drink to ward off anyone that looked like they might want to talk to him.

After a while, he heard voices from the hallway on the other side of the doorway. He recognised Julie’s voice and half-made to join the conversation before he heard the topic.

“So did you see Al Potter?” Julie was saying.

“No, which one?” a second female voice replied.

“The little guy with the messy hair.”

“That’s Al?”

“Yeah. You’ve heard the rumours?”

“What that he’s great in the sack? That guy?” There were giggles but it was not a pleasant sound. “He looked petrified of you.”

“Well, I don’t know who started the rumours. Maybe she liked that, maybe she was some butch, in-control lass.” More pointed laughter.

“So is that what you like? You want to take him for a ride?” The second girl was clearly not serious. 

“Please. You know McClellan’s here right? Have you seen his bod?”

The second girl’s appreciative moan faded from Al’s ears as the two girls passed beyond earshot but a dull ringing remained in them. His face burned at the topic that had been under discussion. 

He’d never claimed to be good in bed, or bad in bed, or _anything_ in bed. He couldn’t think how such rumours had got started. He knew, or at least hoped, that either of his bed partners had had fun experiences with him but neither of them struck him as the kiss and tell type. He wouldn’t have dated them if they had. 

His hand was wet. He set the crumpled cup down on the table and wiped his hand dry on the cloth before making a beeline for the front door. His expression was dark and his pace was determined, at least one person shied away from him altogether.

“Albus, is that you?” A voice cut him short and he turned as a head surround by a halo of frizzy brown hair stuck out of a doorway off the hall, just short of the front door. Roxanne Weasley, smiled broadly. “It is you, Al! Nice to see you.”

Despite himself, Al’s expression softened and he smiled at his cousin. It had been the most genuine greeting he’d received that evening and she seemed pleased to see him to boot.

“Hi, Roxy. Always nice to see you,” Al said honestly. Some people thought Roxy was a bit stuffy, but that was only in comparison to what they expected from hearing about Uncles Fred and George and the rest of their clan, but that suited Al fine.

“Thanks, Al. It’s been a while. How’s freedom suiting you? No school, no exams,” Roxy said, stepping fully into the hall to join him.

“Well, you know what that’s like, does the shine wear off after a while?” Al teased and Roxy made a face. She’d been a year ahead of him at school.

“I’d be fine if I could get out of Diagon Alley and the shop every once in a while. I love Dad’s work really, but I want do do something worthwhile. Job hunting itself sucks though.”

“Too right it does.” Al nodded along. 

“Oh, you’re hunting then?” Roxy said. “Not constant parties with Jamie?”

Now it was Al’s turn to make a face and Roxy laughed in a way that made warmth bubble up in Al like he’d drunk Butterbeer too fast, his heart beat fast before he realised what was happening. 

“It’s not like I even know anyone here,” he admitted.

“Me neither,“ Roxy confided. “No parties usually. Dad only let me come to this one because Teddy’s hosting it.”

“Everybody loves Teddy,” Al said, remembering what James had said the previous week. 

“Well, anyway. I’m lucky I found you,” Roxy said. “Unless you were leaving?”

“No, no, not at all,” Al gabbled through the lie. He certainly didn’t want to abandon Roxy with this lot.

“Well, let’s come back through into here then?” Roxy said and took Al’s hand. He let out hopefully silent gasp at the warmth of her touch and followed her back into the first room he’d been in when he’d arrived.

“Oh,” Roxy said in surprise.

It had twice as many people in it now, but it didn’t actually look much more crowded, everyone was pushed tightly together in pairs, snogging passionately. Mostly girls with boys but in one corner a particular muscular young man had who Al thought was Lorcan Scamander pushed up against a wall.

“I didn’t know it was that kind of party,” Al said to Roxy, lamely, turning to her. 

She was standing closer than he realised and she hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Me neither but it does look good, doesn’t it? It’s ah... been a while for me.”

“I guess we could try and fit in if you wanted,” Al whispered.

There were very nearly the same height. Roxy’s eyes were round and a deep brown, her hair was thick and soft and pleasant to the touch as his fingers brushed it. Her lips tasted good as she kissed him.

Al groaned deeply and snogged her back. Her arms went around his neck, tugging him down and deeper into the kiss. His hands went to her sides. They exchanged a series of heated kisses, clutching each other.

In a far way part of Al’s mind, a part not pleasantly befuddled by the turn of events, Al heard James laughing at him and what he’d say if Al blew this now. A wrong move could doom what could be a very pleasant encounter.

 _What the hell, try your luck,_ said a mental voice that sound more like James than himself to Al.

Nevertheless his hands moved around and down to squeeze Roxy’s bum. Her gasp was instantaneous and she pulled away just slightly, breaking their lip lock. Her gaze burned him, but her lips were parted in a salacious smile.

“Al, if you want that sort of thing, we should go somewhere more private.”

“Didn’t like the party anyway,” Al said. “Are you inviting me to yours?” 

“I still live with my folks remember?” 

“Right. Well, I don’t think James is going to home back to the flat tonight anyway.”

“Lucky him.” Roxy thought a second. “Lucky _us_. Lead the way.”

-

The Apparition from Teddy’s garden to his bedroom was unpleasant as ever to Albus, who had always dislike the crushing sensation. Any discomfort though was quickly washed away as Roxy tackled him. 

They ended up in pretty much the same position they had been in in Teddy’s front room, except horizontally on Al’s bed rather than vertical. Roxy was on top; her weight pushed down on Al, her hands tangled in his hair, her tongue plunged into his mouth, eagerly playing over his.

Al was in heaven, his hands wandering up and down her body. He hadn’t thought of Roxy like this before but he was finding out she had some curves on her now. He held her tight and the enthusiasm of their motions rolled them over. 

He pushed the advantage, flipping them completely over so Roxy was underneath, her voluminous hair spilling all over his pillows. Her gaze was smouldering as she looked up at him, her legs had fallen apart and his body was pressed between them; the bulging front of his jeans positioned perfectly at her centre. 

“Oh, Al,” Roxy groaned huskily, her hips rising a little to grind against him. “That feels good.”

Al blushed and lifted himself off of her, suddenly wrong-footed, flashing back to the talk he’d heard earlier.

“Al?” Roxy said again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Al said, but he felt himself frowning. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m not… not amazing at this.”

Roxy tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing for a second before she smiled.

“It’s nothing I’ve heard, Al, it’s all you.”

The tension in Al’s shoulders eased, he hadn’t known it was there until it went. 

“I.. sure. Sorry,” he muttered.

“Albus, don’t worry about it. Do you want to try that again a bit slower?”

Her hands reached out the stroke his face. Al nodded and moved to kiss her again. They sat curled on his bed, snogging, her hands on top of his, encouraging them to move of her body again. 

Together they pushed up his and then her t-shirt over their heads. Roxy stared at Al’s chest but no more than he did at the dark cleavage created by Roxy’s pale pink bra. 

Al’s head ducked down and pressed kisses all over her breasts as Roxy moaned. 

“Stop that!” Al heard her laugh and continued lavishing attention on her tits. “No, really! I’m trying to get the blasted thing off.”

Al looked up to see Roxy’s hands were behind her back, presumably fumbling at the bra’s clasp.

“A-ha!” she said triumphantly, whipping the garment off of her chest and throwing it away. The expression on her face changed from jubilation to nervousness in a split-second as if she had just realised she was half-naked in front of a guy.

Al drank her in. Roxy was short but curvy and her full, round breasts looked even larger against her small frame. They moved with her breathing and were capped with dark nipples. 

“I’m not, you know, experienced, either.”

Al tore his gaze from her breasts to look her in the eye.

“Between us, I’d say we’re doing great.”

They kissed again, the contact feeling twice as good when it was bare skin on skin across their entire fronts. 

When they got around to stripping off their jeans and underwear, Al guessed they should have felt nervous but it seemed like they were beyond that now. Freed, Al’s cock pointed into the air as Roxy pushed him down on his back in his bed, straddling him easily.

Her pussy had dark lips, but it was pale pink when she spread it open. Al’s hands braced her as she took the tip of his cock in his hand and guided it into her.

Al groaned as she sank down onto him; she was quiet and her face was a mask of concentration as she pressed downwards, engulfing him in slick warmth.

Then she began to ride him, her hips rising and falling to her own rhythm, her arms braced on his chest. Letting her set the pace, Al’s hands rose to squeeze her breasts, fondling them gently to distract himself from the way she clenched around his cock.

Roxy looked down at him, grinning as her body started the glisten with sweat.

“Fuck,” Al groaned. “Fuck that feels amazing.”

“You feel amazing,” Roxy replied. “Oh there, yeah, there.”

Al thought the second half might be directed more to herself than him, but when she settled down again he lifted his hips just a bit to meet her. Roxy’s eyes went a little wider. 

“Oh!” she said each time their bodies collided just so. “Oh. I’m close!”

He could feel the tension in her as his hands wandered over her body, feeling her quiver and lose her rhythm. He moved his hands to her hips, bouncing her on his cock while her hand moved to her clit, rubbing it quickly as the shaking overtook her and she gasped, short harsh cries, her stomach hollowing and her cunt squeezing Al so tight he came with a rush before he could stop himself.

Roxy rolled off him on to her side, next to him, her face sleepy but extremely happy.

“Wow,” she murmured.

Wow, just about covered it, Al thought, pulling her close to him as they dozed off. 

-

James had always been an early riser; everyone had said it would stop when he was a teenager and then an adult, but it hadn’t. He got up early most mornings but on this particular morning, though he was bleary-eyed, sleepy and not so much an early riser as having barely slept at all. 

Not that that the night hadn’t been fun, James thought, stirring his coffee with his wand just above the surface and smiled and reminisced about a girl named Georgia. 

Still if James felt tired that was nothing to how Al looked when he eventually appeared. He shambled across the room dressed in yesterday’s t-shirt and jeans, his hair was, though it hardly seemed possible, even messier than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Al walked heavily across to the breakfast bar and collapsed into a seat, dragging a bowl and cereal towards himself. James tried and failed to hold back a grin.

“Well?” he asked.

Green eyes glared at him sharply.

“Well, what?”

“Did you have a nice time last night?” James said, grinning even more broadly. “Because it looks like you had a good time.”

Al sighed heavily, leant back in his chair and smiled albeit ruefully.

“Yes, I had a very good time. Now do you want to get your bragging out now, or are you going to hold it over me for a while?” he said, after a lengthy pause.

“Holding it over you? I wouldn’t dream of it!” James settled back in his seat, his hands behind his head. “I was just thinking you were lucky after all.”

“Lucky?” Al asked suspiciously.

“Lucky to have a brother like me looking out for you, I mean,” James said. “Dropping hint or two here or there. Heard any good stories about your talents recently? I don’t mean to brag as you say, but there’s a few ladies out there willing to tell tales to get into my good books.”

James’ grin faltered at the look on Albus’ face. He glowered and rose to his feet, and James had an unaccountable instinct to raise his wand in defence.

“You...” Al growled.

“Morning, lads,” came a third voice and James swivelled and his jaw dropped as he saw Roxanne Weasley walk into the room wearing what looked like Al’s hoodie and nothing else. She sauntered confidently across the room as both Potters stared.

“Spreading tales, Jamie?” she continued, but she was looking at Al. She came to a halt next to James, pressing her hand to his chest. “You’re lucky I didn’t hear them otherwise I’d’ve had words to say to you.”

James heard himself spluttering but Roxanne didn’t pay him any attention. Instead she turned a glowing look on Albus.

“Hey Al, not to be rude or anything but I think you should show me how your shower works. I couldn’t figure it out at all.”

And with that they set off towards to the bathroom, halfway across the room Albus turned back to him with a shrug.

“Turns out I didn’t need your help but trust me, I’m very lucky.”

James watched him go with a mixture of envy and pride. He couldn’t argue with that in the slightest.


End file.
